PPG EL AGUA CONTROL
by Mayumi Sanz
Summary: una historia que trata que villanos y hereos, se unen con el fin de vencer aun poder mas superior y del grupo surge una nueva amistad espero que les guste , HA EN ESTE FANFIC CAMBIO UN POCO A LOS PERSONAJES
1. IREMOS AL COLEGIO

**Hola a todo este es mi primer fic de uno de mis series favoritas, los derechos de las ppgd y rrbd no son mías pertenecen a Bleedman espero que les agrade**

**IREMOS AL COLEGIO**

Era un día normal en la hermosa Megavilla, donde nadie pensaría lo que estaba por suceder, la historia comienza en una casa no tan ordenada, en un cuarto dormía plácidamente un chico de melena naranja

-¡Brick despiértate! -dijo un muchacho rubio con ojos azules

- en 5 minutos

-me dijiste eso hace una hora

-¡pero eran las 5 de la mañana!-grito levantándose **(aleluya)**

-hasta Butch se despertó

-el no duerme desde que nos dijeron que iríamos al colegio

-¡YAAAAAAA LEVANTATEEEEEE!-salió del cuarto hecho una furia

**EN EL COMEDOR**

-Butch por que no duermes-dijo el rubio con preocupación

-por qué si duermo tengo pesadillas del nuevo colegio- especie robot

-pero que pesadillas si va a ser fantástico, vamos a tener amigos, conocer personas y…-con una alegría contagiable

-Boomer creo que solo tú eres el que se alegra con eso –interrumpiéndole, mientras bajaba las escaleras

-bueno mejor desayunemos si

-ok

Habían pasado 30 minutos cuando

-hola chicos, listos para ir al colegio

-¡NOOO!-grito Butch casi dejando sordos a sus hermanos

-pero –analizándolo-parece que no haz dormido

-no dormí en una semana

-o.o y todavía te sostienes

-he soportado cosas peores

-doctor Brisbane mejor vamos ya al colegio

-si vamos –aun con la cara sorprendida **(por favor quien soporta una semana sin dormir) **

En el transcurso del camino no paraba Boomer de hablar de las maravillas que iba haber en el nuevo colegio y sus hermanos tratando de no escucharlo

**-**chicos ya llegamos espero que les agrade el nuevo colegiocuídense – dijo el Dr. Brisbane despidiéndose con la mano

-llegamos a la nueva prisión

-Brick no debe ser tan malo

-claro que si, Butch piensa lo mismo –dirigiéndose hacia Butch pero ya no estaba –donde esta

-allá – lo vieron ya entrando al colegio

-espéranos

**EN LA SALA DEL DIRECTOR**

**-**mi nombre es Butch-otra vez de forma robótica

-mucho gusto, mmm... Usted iba a venir con sus hermanos donde están

-aquí estamos-entrando a la sala-lo sentimos por habernos demorado –respondió de forma agotada por haber corrido

-mi nombre es Boomer

-el mío es Brick

-mucho gusto, bueno en realidad son 5 alumnos nuevos pero los otros 2 dijeron que se tardaran por favor acompáñenme

Mientras tanto

-bueno alumnos como ustedes sabrán hoy vendrán 5 alumnos nuevos por favor les pido que los traten bien si-dijo una profesora de melena rosa y ojos azules, con una blusa amarilla y falda azul

Cuando tocaron la puerta

- bienvenido director-dándole pase para que ingresara

-hola chicos mucho gusto, bueno les vengo a presentar a 3 alumnos los otros 2 alumnos vendrá más tarde

Cuando entraron, todos los alumnos se quedaron mirándolos en especial una chica por la parte última

-bueno chicos presentase y hablen algo de ustedes

-mi nombre es Brick

-el mi es Boomer

-yo soy Butch – forma robótica

- Y juntos somos los RRB-Dijo Brick con emoción gran error al instante que escucharon los alumnos RRB salieron gritando para salvar sus vidas

-no esperen no les harán nada – salió el director siguiéndoles, el ya sabía que eran los RRB

La profesora se estaba escondiendo detrás del pupitre

-llévense mi cartera, llévense mi cartera pero no me hagan nada-dijo la profesora con desesperación

-ves Boomer nadie nos quiere así que mejor nos vamos –dijo Butch dejando al lado la voz robótica

-no Butch-dijo Brick con voz autoritaria-el doctor Brisbane nos dio la orden de venir aquí y cumpliremos esa orden así que acostúmbrate

-mejor hazle caso a tu hermano antes de que te vaya mal

-que-los 3 miraron a la muchacha que les observaba sin miedo y frialdad-quien te cres que eres

-tu diosa

**Fin del primer capitulo**

**Quien será la misteriosa muchacha **


	2. NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR

**Disculpen por no describir ninguno de los personaje, en este capítulo se los describiré espero que les guste**

**NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR **

-que, quien te crees que eres

-tu diosa

-como dijiste -Brick estaba hecho una furia

-si ese no fue un buen término, pero seré tu peor pesadilla si no te vas de este colegio

**(Brick)**

En serio esta chica estaba loca o era valiente para enfrentarnos, era rubia y ojos azul claro, su rostro me parecía familiar pero al ver su ropa, nunca vi una chica que tenga ese gusto tenía un pantalón yin y polo azul que lo llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y su polo era suelto

-crees poder vencernos

-no, lo sé

-una chica débil como tú no va a poder contra nosotros-ahora si estaba enojado

**(Normal)**

En eso solo se escucho el estruendo de una cachetada en todo el colegio

-ahora quien es la débil-mostrando su puño al pelirrojo

-trate de calmarme pero ahora me las vas a pagar-y va a golpearla hasta que una mano lo detuvo

-tranquilízate Brick mira-dijo el rubio señalando a los alumnos que estaban en la puerta llenos de pánico-si la golpeas nos vamos a llevar una mala reputación

-de acuerdo-dijo tratando de calmarse-te salvaste esta vez, porque ibas a terminar en el hospital

-yo no terminaría ahí tu si

-yo no porque no soy débil como tu

Sonó otra cachetada

Mientras tanto

-apúrate o si no llegaremos tarde –dijo una muchacha de melena naranja zanahoria, ojos rosa llevaba puesto un chaleco yin encima de un polo rosa y pantalón yin

-Bombón ya es tarde-dijo otra muchacha de pelo negro suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura con ojos color verde esmeralda, tenia puesto un polo verde limón y pantalón negro

-no es cierto, en mi vida llegue tarde –queriendo llorar, **(es que en la vida llego tarde al colegio)**

-si ya es tarde-mirando su reloj

-¡NOOO!Mi reputación –llorando cómicamente

**-(con una grabadora)** esto es estupendo

Mientras Bellota grababa a Bombón para burlarse de ella después; en otro sitio

-no puede ser media hora de retraso en mi vida me perdonare-dijo un joven de cabellera naranja y ojos azules con lentes tenía un polo del mismo color que su cabello y pantalón yin **(ahora el yin es la moda si se preguntan el por qué usa la mayoría yin)-**desde que mi hermana revivió duermo más tarde, tengo que dormir mas antes, pero me alegra que mi hermana este viva

-hola Dexter

-a-viendo como Bellota arrastraba a Bombón- hola Bellota y Bombón como están

-yo bien ella mal-indicando a Bombón quien no paraba de llorar

-que le paso

-se malogro su reputación

-como

-pues llegando tarde, ella nunca llego tarde

-es cierto apúrense

Cuando llegaron al aula

-que pasa-viendo la multitud

-nada Bombón de seguro todos fueron castigados por el director jajaja

-eso no es gracioso Bellota-dijo Dexter seriamente

-mejor vamos a ver qué paso

Cuando entraron al aula

-O.O no puede ser

-que pasa Bombón-Dexter vio en los ojos de Bombón preocupación

-enserio ahora si me las vas a pagar por las 2 cachetadas

-no te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi hermana-entro Bombón dispuesta a golpearlo si era necesario

**-(una sonrisa malévolo se dibujo en los labios de Brick)** quien lo diría que las súper tontas estudiaban aquí al fin nosotros podremos tener nuestra ven….-no pudo terminar por que la rubia se aventó en su encima

-Burbuja bájate, bájate de ese bueno para nada

-a quien le dices bueno para nada

-hola a todos ustedes con que seremos compañeros en las buenas y las malas y después nos atacaran y nosotras también, hasta el fin, los años vuelan como nosotros siono desde que tiempo que no nos vemos compadres, como les va la vida, creo que bien, de nosotras bien y esperamos Burbuja y yo que Bombón y Dexter se junten de una vez por todas que nos aburre la novela a y tal vez seamos amigos-todos quedaron con cara de WTF al ver a Bellota –que ,un gato les comió la lengua, donde esta ese gato malo-buscando con la mirada-Dexter ayúdame a buscar ese gato

-Je je mientras Bellota busca ese gato tienen que comenzar a hacer las clases, por favor chicos todos a sus lugares tu también Bellota-**(la mencionada estaba en el techo buscando al gato)**

-si director –como un soldado

Después de unos 5 minutos aproximadamente. El director salió del aula después que todo se tranquilizo

-espero que no tengan más problemas

-hola director

-que –se voltea-o ustedes eran los otros 2 alumnos

-así es

**Fin del capítulo 2 **

**Quienes serán los otros 2 alumnos y que pasara con las ppg y rbb**


	3. LOS MISTERIOSOS MUCHACHOS

**Bueno en este capítulo hablaremos de los misteriosos chicos que dejaran a más de uno sorprendidos **

**LOS MISTERIOSOS MUCHACHOS**

-a ustedes eran los 2 alumnos

-así es

-mmm… bueno creo que será mejor presentarles ahora, por favor síganme

En el salón

-bueno alumnos será mejor que empecemos las clases-dijo la profesora con miedo por los rrb

**Tac tac la puerta**

-director que sucede –abriendo la puerta

-bueno ellos son los dos alumnos nuevos acaban de llegar

-**(mirándolos) **por favor pasen

-bueno profesora confió en usted para educarlos me retiro **(se va)**

Dentro del salón

-bueno pasen

Las ppg y los rrb se quedaron O.O al ver a los alumnos

-por favor presentase-dirigiéndose a los 2 alumnos

-mi nombres Bell es un placer –la mayoría de chicos suspiraron, tenia puesto un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas y una pantalón jean

-que haces tú aquí vas a destruir todo como lo hiciste esa vez-Bombón se paro gritando

-tranquilas después arreglen sus diferencias pero aquí no o las tendré que castigar-la profesora trato de calmarlas haciendo que Bombón se sentara

-ahora tu preséntate **(dirigiéndose al otro alumno)**

-mi nombre es Harvi-con una frialdad que helo el alma de todos excepto de una persona

-o... Ok… pue... puedes... sentar...Sentarte... Har...Harvi… -la profesora se asusto más que cuando vio a los rrb -bueno chicos les mandare algo-más calmada pero aun con vos tembloroso

-profesora Bellota no está –dijo un alumno, Bellota era la que no se asusto de la voz de Harvi

-¡que! Entonces donde esta

-allá –dijo otro alumno señalando la ventana

-¡al fin te encontré gato malo! – dijo Bellota mientras alzaba a un gato

-ya vuelvo –la profesora se retira por unos 5 minutos

-au au au ya profesora-la profesora le trajo jalándole de la oreja

-señorita Bellota por que fue a buscar a un gato si solo es una frase lo del **"que pasa el gato se comió tu lengua"** no es cierto **(molesta)**

-lo se

-entonces por que busco al gato

-es que a un así no hablaban así que pensé que si era cierto esa frase

-señorita será castigada por salir del salón sin permiso

-ok

**En el salón **

-bueno chicos lo que haremos ahora será escoger alumnos quien muestre a los nuevos las instalaciones del colegio mmm… Brandon tu seres el guía de los rrb si

-¡QUE!-los rrb le mostraron una cara diabólica, saco un testamento –profesora si muero de le esto a mi familia-entregándole el testamento

-no vas a morir porque te asustas, continuemos Sami **(este nombre también es utilizado para chicas no solo para chicos y es chica) **tú serás la guía del joven Harvi

-ok

-Dexter tu serás el guía de la señorita Bell

-profesora tengo que hacer otras cosas-intentando salirse de ser guía, mientras observa que los chicos lo miraban con odio

-por favor Dexter todos saben que no harás nada

-está bien

-bueno ahora si comencemos con la clase

**Estuvieron en calma por media hora**

Una chica observaba Butch con miedo, cuando él se da cuenta

-buu

-¡AHHHHH!-se desmalla

-joven Butch no haga eso

-yo no hice nada

-Entonces porque se desmayo **(molesta, ya no le tenía miedo desde que Harvi hablo)**

-me tiene miedo, yo no tengo la culpa el del porque me tiene miedo

-**(suspiro de flojera)** por favor Leny e Sami llévenla a la enfermería

-si

Después de otra media hora sonó el timbre, como se esperaba Bellota iba salir gritando que ya era recreo pero…

-si ya es recreo podre estar libre de ustedes por media hora –decía felizmente la profesora

-WTF profesora Bellota siempre dice eso –dijo Dexter

-lo dije en voz alta verdad…, ya que, pueden salir y por favor los guías sean amables

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Que les pasara a los guías **


End file.
